500 Miles
by ArdisMay
Summary: The Doctor and Donna run into some trouble trying to make it to the beach. Can the Doctor and Donna cope with the strange circumstances that change their life? Eighth in my AU Donna x Ten rewrite.


"This doesn't look like the beach," Donna growled stepping out of the TARDIS. The Doctor followed behind carrying all the equipment she had packed for Christina to enjoy herself, "no. It sure doesn't," he agreed. She stopped arching her eyebrow at him, "where are we," she shot. Looking around for some type of identifier, he could find none. Not even his typical air taste test did the trick, "I'm not sure," he finally answered. She lowered her voice, "if you're not sure how do we know it's safe," she worried shifting her toddler, "daddy always safe," she cooed in her arms. The Doctor looked down at his daughter, "see she trusts me," he smiled. Donna however was not so thrilled, "yeah because she doesn't know any better," she corrected.

He emptied his arms back into the TARDIS, "won't be needing this. Who's up for an adventure," he inquired, "I is daddy," Christina cheered. Donna rolled her eyes, "can't we just go to the beach for once," she sighed. Walking over to her the Doctor scowled, "what's wrong? You used to love these surprises," he asked. "Down," Christina ordered, "I just have a bug is all," she explained placing her daughter on the ground taking her hand. The Doctor horridly placed his hand onto her forehead, "you feel fine, no temperature. Or is it that time of the month? Is that why you have been grouchy all week," he thought aloud. Donna smacked his arm, "oi! You have women surrounding you! Just because I'm not my typical self doesn't mean it's that time of the month," she bellowed.

Walking a head, more to get out of reach of his wife than to explore, he took his daughter's other hand, "allons-y," he cheered leading them forward. Christina clapped her hands, "allons-y," she repeated, "it looks like a space ship," the Doctor informed them. Donna scoffed loudly, "I couldn't tell from the space outside the windows," she quipped. Ignoring her, the Doctor trotted ahead. "What's this," she paused noticing a small door slightly ajar, "it isn't locked," she called to him walking through it. In front of her was a giant console similar to the TARDIS but with fewer buttons. It was metal set against a white room, "appears to be some sort of transporter," the Doctor realized aloud. "Transporter," she echoed pulling Christina closer to her. The last thing she needed was her daughter being transported somewhere else.

Noticing a clear dome shaped button with light dancing inside of it Donna instinctively reached out to it, "Donna no," the Doctor cried too late. Seeing the energy bolting through his wife he hurried over trying to make it stop. The fastest way possible was to remove her hand from the button he thought. Touching her hand he could feel the energy course through his body as everything went black.

Waking up the Doctor was overcome with the pounding in his head. Everything was so foggy. His whole body hurt, so unusual. What had happened? He laid there not wanting to open his eyes, being able to see enough light through his lids. Running his fingers through his hair he became keenly aware something wasn't right when his hair was long. Oh Rassilion, I've regenerated he realized. Opening his eyes he became fully aware of the repercussions as he came face to face with the biggest part of his new body, breasts. Long hair and breasts, oh Rassilion he was a woman. What was Donna going to say? Donna he realized looking around, where was she. He was in a white room with no doors or windows lying on a cot.

The last thing he remembered was trying to save her. If he regenerated then that would mean there was no way for her to survive it. He heard a muffled cry come from his throat as tears poured down his face. What about Christina? Where was she he worried sitting up? Thankfully, his answer was already there. Sleeping next to his waist was his darling daughter. How was he going to explain this to her, or worse yet, to Sylvia. Looking further at his body he realized he wasn't wearing his brown suit and trainers. Nor was Christina wearing the jeans and blue ruffle top Donna had put her in that morning. They were both wearing long flowing white nightdresses. Who had changed them?

Slowly he crept to the edge of the bed trying not to wake Christina. Carefully freeing himself of her, only hurting himself once when he placed his arm on his new breast too hard causing pain to pulse through the entire thing, it took him a few moments to gain his balance once standing. This new top heavy edition would take some getting used to. And apparently it was more sensitive than the rest since he was nauseated by this simple movement and easily hurt.

In the corner was one single security camera, walking over to it he had no clue what he would do but he had to get Christina out of here. The Doctor hadn't even made his way fully to the camera when a voice boomed over the speakers, "you are the Doctor's companion yes," it inquired. Well, if they didn't know he was the Doctor why should he willingly offer up that information. He stood there not motioning one way or the other, "we know you travel with the Doctor. We have already run tests. We know that that child is part yours. It is part time lord," the voice informed him. Running his fingers through his hair again he noticed something that any other time would have made him elated, he was finally ginger.

"Where is your precious Doctor now? He left you and the child alone, defenseless. You are all interchangeable to him. Tell us what we need to know and we can help you," the voice urged. The Doctor stood there thinking momentarily, if they truly didn't know he was the Doctor what was wrong with playing along? He could bargain fake information for their release, get back to the TARDIS and get Christina safe. He needed his daughter safe, she was all that was left he thought noticing he was crying yet again. He stepped closer to the camera, "if I tell you everything I know, you will let us go, the both of us. That is the only way I will volunteer information. My daughter has to be safe first, then I will tell you whatever you need," he responded.

The voice was quiet for a few moments as the Doctor tried to devise a plan to get them out of there. If they could get through the door he could make a run for it and get them to the TARDIS. Even if they weren't able to escape if he could get them to agree to put Christina there the TARDIS would follow emergency protocol, protecting her and take her to Sylvia's, "if you give us the information we require we will let you and the child go. Not before then," it relayed. Shoot the Doctor thought. Not exactly what he was hoping for but it would have to do until he got outside and had a look around, "fine," he agreed to the terms walking over to pick the sleeping Christina up. The voice boomed over the speaker, "leave her," it ordered. Looking up at the camera the Doctor dared it, "over my dead body. She doesn't leave my side. If you want my help that is," he shot.

In the wall appeared a door that wasn't there moments before. The Doctor ran over to Christina, picking her up and holding her tight, "it's going to be okay love," he promised quietly stroking her head as she began to wake. She looked up at him confused, "daddy," she questioned. The Doctor looked down at her, "it will be okay. I promise," he soothed. Two black hooded figures approached him, one beckoned him forward while the other fell into line behind him, ensuring he couldn't escape.

Leading him down a long white hallway, the Doctor searched for any sign of a door he could make a run for. If he just knew where his sonic screwdriver was he could make it out of here and get the both of them to safety. Entering a room at the end of the corridor the Doctor saw a room filled with black hooded figures, surrounding a glass box. It appeared that they were all looking at something, he craned his neck to try to catch a glimpse but the ominous voice returned before he was able to causing the box to turn white and block his view, "sit," it ordered as a chair was produced in front of where the box had been. The Doctor didn't believe he had any other choice but to obey. Reluctantly he sat, still holding onto Christina who was wide eyed looking at everyone remaining very quiet and still.

Taking the seat before him, two mechanical straps sealed around his legs. He tried to pry them free, but a figure approached him taking Christina from his arms, "no please no. I'll do anything," he begged watching them put her into a steel crib as another two restraints captured his arms. The Doctor pulled against them as they cut into his fragile skin, his body still ached from the regeneration and Rassilion these new breasts of his were aching, "what do you want," he growled. A red hooded figure stepped forward, "we want his name," he announced.

Shocked, the Doctor stopped fighting and sat there calm, "I don't know it," he replied. The hooded figure stepped closer, striking his across the face, "tell us or we will punish you until you have no fight left," he threatened. The Doctor sighed, "I don't know his name. He doesn't tell anyone. I'm just a companion," he lied. "What do you need it for anyhow," he curiously inquired. The red cloaked person hit him again, "you are more than a companion. You share his DNA," he boomed. The Doctor smiled, "simple transfer. He's very clever you know. He kissed me, he's a real Casanova that one," he quipped. "Would you be willing to risk your life on that," it taunted pulling a silver blade from its sleeve. The Doctor swallowed nervously, "yes, because I don't know. He would never tell me. He doesn't tell anyone," he intoned. The red figure stepped back, "would you risk the child's live over it," he dared stepping toward Christina.

Pulling against the restraints he tried to break free, "please don't. If I knew wouldn't I tell to free myself? To free my daughter," he begged not wanting to reveal who he really was and realizing he was quickly running out of options. The one in the red hood lowered the blade, "you may not but would he," it asked. About to ask what he meant he was spun around as the white box turned clear again revealing inside a brown haired man in a pinstripe suit with cuts and bruises across his face, also tied to a chair. Instantly his heart broke seeing this. Wait one heart, that means I'm human, disgusting he thought. Coming back out of his thoughts he recognized the familiarity of the man before him. The man was him, or his last generation to be exact.

"What did you do to me," he yelled fighting against the restraints keeping him in the chair. The figures laughed, "why only some tests. Enough to know that you have time lord DNA in you," the voice explained. The Doctor stopped resisting, confused, "if I'm human how do I have time lord DNA," he thought aloud causing the laughter to stop. A hooded figure in with a white stripe across his robe stepped forward, "did you not know," it questioned. The Doctor looked back at his badly bruised body, "know what," he inquired unsure what they were getting at. The hooded figure with white pulled a small electronic device out of his sleeve, switching it on and placing it over his stomach, "conception occurred approximately nineteen hours ago," it explained revealing a small circle on the screen.

Angered by whatever they had done to him, the Doctor tried again to free himself, "how long was I out for," he hissed. "Sixty minutes," the one with white answered, "the zygote is viable. It will survive and was not damaged," it consoled. One hour the Doctor thought, if he was only out one hour then he had only regenerated at the most two hours ago, how could he be nineteen hours pregnant he wondered flabbergasted. "Mummy," he heard Christina babble. Looking up he noticed that she was staring at his tenth regeneration inside the box. Frowning he swallowed hard unsure what to say to her, "no love," he corrected her. It would have to do for now until he could further explain once they were out of danger, "Mummy," she cried again.

Seeing his daughter cry mummy broke what was holding him together and he began sobbing. Unsure what to do the hooded figures backed away, the one with white walked over to Christina, picking her up and taking her to the Doctor, "even I do not want to see a child in pain," it said releasing his hands and handing her to him, "Daddy," she sobbed clutching onto the gown he was wearing. "What," the Doctor squealed in surprise holding his crying daughter as the wheels began to turn in his head.

Christina had called him daddy earlier from the start and again now. If she was crying out for Donna that would mean she was in the room. He looked up at his past regeneration. Oh how thick am I he thought. Of course, it all made sense. If he was nineteen hours pregnant, it must have happened before he passed out. They didn't make him human, they had no idea that he was the Doctor because they thought his past body was. Therefore, inside that beaten body was Donna. Somehow as the energy consumed them they had switched bodies. Oh Rassilion, what had they done to her thinking she was him. Did she know what happened? Through it all she never gave up his name, even unsure if he and Christina were okay she didn't give in. Once again the Doctor was faced with the reality that the people he loved most were hurt because of their proximity to him.

It was too much for him to take in this hormonal state, "I'll tell you," he croaked. The hooded figures closed in on him, "you said he never told you. You lied. You broke our deal," they ranted. The Doctor put his hand up to shush them, "I can get it from him. Surely he would never let you hurt his pregnant wife and child. Give me a chance. It is what you want after all," he suggested. The figures debated quietly among themselves, "you may try it," the one in red finally announced flicking a switch, releasing his legs and dissolving the clear box that had been around Donna.

He looked at his haggard body collapsed in the chair, walking slowly to it still clutching Christina. When he reached her he fell to his knees, "oh Donna," he cried, "what did they do to you," he quietly asked making sure they wouldn't overhear. When she didn't respond he lightly placed a hand on her cheek, smoothing his thumb across her cheek, something she had done a thousand times. Her hand really fit his face quite nice he realized, "Donna, love, are you okay," he questioned trying to get a response. She moaned at his touch, he could tell she was in pain, "it's going to be okay," he pledged.

Standing up, he turned around to face the hooded figures, "he's barely conscious. He needs water, let him out of these restraints," he stormed. The one in red stepped closer, "you think we are stupid," he dared. The Doctor looked back at Donna then at them, "no. I will not escape but if you don't give me what I request he won't be able to tell me," he announced. The hooded individuals all looked to the one in red, he must be their boss, the Doctor figured, with one nod, they released Donna's body from the restraints. The Doctor hurried back to her side, Christina on his hip. "He needs to lie down. Do you have a room with a bed? He'll be more likely to trust me if we're alone," he lied. He knew they needed to get alone, and Donna was in no shape to make an escape in his body. The red hooded person nodded again and the Doctor went trying to help Donna up, "I'm going to need some assistance," he requested realizing he wasn't able to lift her on his own due to his new body.

Two hooded figures walked over easily picking Donna, in the Doctor's body, from the chair. Dragging it down the hall they ended in the same cell the Doctor and Christina had been in before. Laying her on the bed another brought in a jug of water and together the three of them left. Setting Christina down, the Doctor hurried over to the pitcher some water into a glass, "here Donna drink this love," he whispered helping her sit up. She moaned in pain accepting his offering, "where are we," she barely croaked. He hesitated, "I'm not sure darling, but I'm going to find a way out," he promised allowing her to lie back down. Unsure whether to tell her what happened he errored on the side of need to know, "the good thing, he began hesitating for a moment, "is with a time lord body you will be able to heal faster," he explained providing the god news first. She wearily began to open her eyes, "what do you mean," she uttered before seeing her own features before her. Donna tensed opening her mouth to scream but all that came out was a raspy silence, "Donna, it's okay. It's me, it's the Doctor," he tried to soothe her as tears began falling from his eyes, "Donna I promise I will figure out what happened and fix it but right now you have to believe that I'm the doctor," he pled.

He watched as his body relaxed a bit, "Christina," she mouthed. The Doctor shifted picking up their daughter from the ground, "she is right here. Safe and sound," he showed her as Christina clung to him. Christina looked between the two of them, "Mummy," she cried, "Mummy needs to get better," she declared crawling from the Doctor to Donna. Placing her hand on what was the swollen Doctor's face Christina bend down and kissed his nose. Slowly, the swelling began to subside and bruises disappeared. The Doctor watched the transformation stunned as he began to understand why he often caught Donna gazing into his eyes. "What happened," she asked his voice fully back to normal, "I don't hurt anymore," she realized aloud. Christina sat up smiling, "I healed Mummy. Mummy's pain gone now," she told them clapping her hands together. The Doctor pulled her into a tight hug, "yes you did my smart little girl," he laughed kissing her head.

Donna sat up, "okay Doctor. How are we getting out of her," she reminded him of the task at hand. He leaned in close to her, "by this," he whispered slipping his hand into his own brown jacket pocket. Smiling he pulled out the sonic screwdriver, "ready," he questioned. Donna scooted to the edge of the bed, standing up, "you're so tall. It's like I'm a sky scraper," she chastised him. He scoffed, "I'd rather be a sky scraper than have to run with these," he pointed to her chest. Donna shot a glare at him, "well you don't seem to mind me running with them Spaceman," she growled. He scooted closer running Donna's hand down his arm, "I enjoy seeing you with them," he purred. Shaking her head she pushed past him, "oi, don't get any ideas. Nothing is happening when we're like this and every minute we're stuck your chances are decreasing," she informed him.

Bending over Donna picked Christina up as the Doctor reached out for her hand, "run," he commanded pointing the sonic screwdriver at the door. It sprung open and he pulled them to the left, checking the sonic for their proximity to the TARDIS. It wasn't soon and they were being pursued by the hooded figures as the Doctor pushed them to go faster. They ran around several corners and down many halls finally coming to one with a square blue police box at the end. Making it on and dematerializing before the hooded figures had a chance to even make it to the door.

Once protected safely inside the TARDIS the Doctor watched Donna as she got her wits about her. Taking Christina in the kitchen, she quickly fixed her a peanut butter and banana sandwich before motioning to him to follow her. Walking into the console room she turned to him, "spaceman you better get this situated right now," she growled. Seeing the oncoming storm in her eyes worried him but it upset him more, "it's not my fault," he cried, "I told you not to touch anything," he whimpered sobbing into his hands while plopping on the jump seat. Taken aback, Donna stood there stunned, "Doctor what's wrong," she asked scared at the sight of him in such dismay. He looked up at her through his hands, "my breasts hurt, I feel sick to my stomach and you're yelling at me," he gurgled through tears.

Gulping back the laughter that wanted to roar from her she carefully sat next to him, placing her arm around him and tried to lay her head on his shoulder, which seemed to prove difficult given that in his body she was much taller than him, "Doctor, I have some pills that can help with that," she offered, "just a little PMS, nothing to worry about," she tried to comfort him. But he only wept harder, "Donna it isn't PMS," he told her. She laughed, rubbing circles in his back, "don't you think I would know what is going on with my own body," she suggested. He brought his face from his hands using the sleeves of the dress to wipe his tear strewn face, "Donna, you're pregnant," he blurted. She sat there shocked at the words he had said, "are you sure," she questioned after a few moments. He only nodded in response, "am I ever going to get to know first," she chuckled.

The Doctor stared into his own brown eyes noticing the gold twinkle in them, "you aren't upset," he clarified. Donna shook her head wrapping her other hand around him, hugging her own body tight to her, "why would I be angry space man? I love you and your mini me in the other room," she laughed going to kiss him. Donna paused, "I'm sorry, that'd be just too weird," she apologized. He stood up, "lets go run some scans and see if we can get this sorted out," he said holding his hand out to her. Gladly she took it and followed him, checking on Christina who was still happily eating her sandwich, peanut butter everywhere.

Watching as the Doctor turned various machines on he took her hand having he climb onto the exam table. She watched as his face remained blank, "is something wrong," she finally brought herself to ask. He shook his head, "no. Actually, everything is completely normal," he began. Donna scoffed, "you mean other than the fact I'm in your body," she interrupted. He motioned for her to get down, twisting the screens so he could see them as he laid on the exam table same blank face about him, "complete normal," he babbled beginning to cry. She stepped closer to him placing her hand on his arm, Donna never thought that her hormones would be affecting him this much. They certainly hadn't affected her like that during her first pregnancy, "that's a good thing. We're both healthy. Let's get to work figuring out how to change us back," she pointed out.

He sniffled back the still flowing tears, "I don't know what to do," he confessed crying even harder. Donna stood there, the Doctor always had a plan, even when he didn't have one, he made one up. She had never seen him so without hope of figuring something out. Swallowing back her worry, because it wasn't going to help them make any progress, she would take them to someone who could. Grabbing the Doctor's hand, she pulled him off the exam table, "where are we going," he shrieked as she pulled him from the med bay. Turning to him, she smiled, "you are going to take us to Torchwood, I am going to pick out something to wear for you and clean Christina up. Over my dead body is Jack going to see me in that see through gown," she paused hugging him, "it's going to be okay Doctor," she reassured him.

Returning to the kitchen she saw the mess Christina had made across her face, "you're just as messy as your daddy," she laughed as Christina giggled in agreement, "come on, Mummy will get you washed up. We're going to see uncle Jack and aunt Martha," she told her. Christina grinned, "Torchwood," she corrected Donna. Rolling her eyes, she kissed her daughter's peanut butter strewn face, "yes, torchwood," agreed. Getting Christina clean was always a task, it seemed the toddler never stayed clean for long, whether it be due to eating or getting into messes like her father. Taking a wash cloth she washed her face and hands off, pulling a white shirt with a blue bird and berries on it reading Mummy's tweet heart, slipping on blue jeans. "Go get Daddy," she urged setting her daughter on the floor.

Now came the real challenge, the Doctor wasn't going to be keen on wearing anything girly but she wouldn't allow him to wear one of his suits never mind the fact they wouldn't fit over her top half. Looking through their wardrobe she found a dark purple t-shirt. He always told her how he loved her in purple, maybe this would make him more likely to wear it she thought reaching for a black pair of leggings and shoes to go with it. Walking back in the console room, Donna couldn't help but laugh as she saw the Doctor bending over a bin, emptying whatever was in her stomach, "it's not funny," he whimpered. Donna smiled walking over to him, "I know love," she soothed him rubbing circles on his back. He slowly sat up, "fell better now," she inquired. The Doctor nodded wiping his mouth on his sleeve. Seeing the outfit Donna had picked out he grunted, "that's doesn't cover much more," he snidely remarked. Donna held the shirt up, "but it's purple. You love how I look in purple," she winked at him. He groaned, taking the outfit from her, "let me change and I'll materialize us in the Hub," he said walking off, "Doctor, should I call ahead and warn them," she questioned. Turning he just glared at her, "I guess that's a no then huh Christina," she giggled picking her up and kissing her, "Daddy's a bit hormonal today," she laughed.

Christina's smile brightened as they walked out of the TARDIS, "Martha," she yelped upon seeing her. Martha walked over, "and how is my favorite time tot," she asked taking Christina from Donna's arms, "I'm the only time tot," Christina corrected. Martha laughed, "yes you are. So smart this one. A regular genius," Martha said looking at her. Donna piped up, "yeah. Like her father. Gets a lot of things from him, his brain, his messy hair, his messy eating habits," she sighed. Martha looked up confused, the Doctor had been standing quietly near the TARDIS, trying to cover his or rather Donna's body with his arms, "is Jack around," he squeaked. "Right here," he boomed from behind the Doctor picking up Donna's body and hugging it, "how is the best former half human half time lord doing today," he asked. The Doctor smacked Jack's hands, "Jack," he trilled, "I'm not, I'm not Donna," he stuttered pushing Jack away.

Donna didn't miss the look that Martha and Jack shot each other. Jack's look of shock turned into a wide grin, "don't," Donna warned much like the Doctor would have. Jack closed his mouth that had opened but she could tell in his eyes what he was thinking. The Doctor stepped forward, "we don't know what happened. I don't know what to do," he murmured fighting back tears. Martha looked at Donna questioning, Donna looked over to the Doctor make sure he wasn't watching before she mouthed, "hormones." Martha nodded in understanding as Donna walked over putting her arm around the Doctor, "Jack I thought you might have seen something like this," Donna suggested. Jack thought for a moment, "were you guys in the fifty-first century," he asked. The Doctor shook his head, "not entirely sure," he admitted. Jack sat down, leaning back in the chair and putting his feet up on the desk, "when you switched did it happen immediately or take a while," he interviewed them. Donna thought back, "I think we both blacked out. Right Doctor," she questioned. The Doctor nodded in agreement, still trying to cover her body.

Jack sat forward clapping his hands, "fiftieth century. One of the first prototypes had the tiny little side effect of leaving the users unconscious for thirty minutes after the switch. I can take you to one," he offered. The Doctor eagerly stepped forward, "please do," he begged before running to the nearest bin and reeling into it. Donna frowned going to his side, rubbing more circles on his back, "do you guys have any ginger? Tea, crystallized, biscuits," she questioned. A confused look crossed Jack's face as Martha realized what was the cause of his sickness, "you're not," she started as Donna looked up. Jack looked from one to the other wanting to be let in on the secret, "not what," he inquired. The Doctor glared at him before keeling over the bin again, "I'm pregnant you dumbo," Donna claimed. Jack let out a chuckle, "oh this just keeps getting better. Congratulations Doctor," he cheered laughing.

Marching over to Jack Donna pointed her finger at him, "you do not get to laugh at this. That is my husband and my body. Until you know what it's like to be pregnant you have no say," she stormed. Jack recoiled at the sight of the oncoming storm, "how far along are you," he asked, his smile stricken from his face. Donna looked at the Doctor unsure, "twenty hours and forty three minutes, five seconds," he answered. Jack frowned, "I can't change you two back," he told her. "What," the Doctor gurgled making her voice higher than she ever knew it could go. Jack frowned, "we used body swapping for all sorts of things," he began, the Doctor interrupted, "yes. I know. Criminal offenses, family problems," he interjected. Jack nodded at the Doctor's correct uses, "but they couldn't get past the percentage of malfunctions that occurred with pregnant women," he explained. Donna looked to the Doctor for an answer, "loss of the baby," he explained.

Donna licked her lips, nodding, "so he has to have the baby or we," she trailed off. The Doctor stood up walking over to her, "it's not a choice Donna," he comforted her. Jack smiled, "only three months," he interrupted. Donna looked up at him, "but you just said," she accused. Jack nodded, "in the 51st century, we corrected it enough. As long as you are past your first term it significantly decreases," he responded. She met the Doctor's eyes, it was so wizard to be staring into her own eyes, knowing that the Doctor was behind them, "how significant," he asked not dropping her gaze. Jack tried to recall, "down to thirty percent until you reach your fourth month, then you're in the clear," he told them. The Doctor nodded slightly, "four months, pregnant," he affirmed. Donna smiled pulling him into a tight hug, "thank you," she whispered into his ear. The Doctor pulled back, "for what? You would have done the same," he assured her.

Walking into their old flat had an odd sense of familiar about it. Then hadn't been back since Christina was born. If there was an event they were at her Mum's house. Shoot, "you know Doctor," she said placing Christina down and watching as she toddled up the stairs, "we have to tell my Mum." The Doctor sighed, "do we have to," he whined. She nodded, "we can't be living in the same city for four months without letting her know," she chastised him. The Doctor batted his eyes at her, "oi! Spaceman! Doesn't work when I have your darling browns," she laughed. He frowned looking away, "I don't understand why we have to stay here anyways," he pouted. Donna rolled her eyes, "because I'm not going out there pretending to be you," she huffed, "besides. It seems this pregnancy is going to be harder than the last," she continued, "and if Mum sees us before we tell her you'll be in more trouble," she giggled. The Doctor's mouth dropped open, "why would I be in trouble," he squealed. Donna laughed at the horror upon his face, "because you are the Doctor, my dear," she exclaimed. He grinned from ear to ear, "but your Mum won't know that," he reminded her. Donna brushed up against him, "if you think my I'm not going to tell her you're out of your flipping mind Martian," she purred into his ear.

The Doctor felt something in the pit of his stomach, running to the bathroom he looked at himself in Donna's body. What just had happened he wondered noticing that his nipples were hard and between his leg, yes, it was wet. He was turned on, well Donna's body was anyways. "Are you okay in here spaceman," she asked walking into the bathroom but stopping in the doorway, "what did you do," she breathlessly whispered. He stood there stunned, "you smell," she paused taking a deep breath in, "so good," she finished finally. Looking at her own body Donna was overcome with the need to have it, to become one with it, to be inside it, "Doctor. I," she stammered, "yea," he interrupted. They flung to each other's arms tangling in the other's hair, kissing and touching in all the right places, "where's Christina," the Doctor gasped as Donna sucked on his hardened nipple. She moved her mouth biting at his collar bone," she's. Playing. In. Her. Room," she choked out between bites finally understanding why the Doctor constantly licked things.

The Doctor pushed up against her, "maybe we should lock the door," he suggested. Donna nodded, "yeah," she agreed pushing him up against the wall, "mmmm," he moaned, "you like it a bit rough," he warned. Donna forced her tongue into his mouth, "only with you," she purred into his mouth. He gasped in delight, "close the door," he begged pushing into her, forcing them off the wall. He pushed his brown jacket from her arms as they staggered toward the door. It thumper closed with the weight of their bodies pressing against it. The Doctor let up on his attack of Donna's shirt buttons long enough to turn the lock, ensuring Christina wouldn't catch them mid coatis. He sighed as Donna licked his heaving cleavage, "this is harder than it looks," he growled being held up by another button. Finally with Donna's help he took care of it. She pushed him back, onto the bed, crawling on top of him," I'm hard," he laughed. Donna paused, "what," she yelped following his eyes down to the bulge concealed within the brown pinstripe trousers she was wearing.

Recoiling she removed herself from the top of him. He sat up noticing her change in mood, "what's wrong," he softly asked. Now sitting on the edge of the bed she simply just shook her head. He crawled next to her, leaning his head on her shoulder, "Donna you can tell me," he pled. She raised her shoulders letting them fall again, "it's too weird. If we, she paused. The Doctor laughed, "you can say it. We are married after all," he coaxed her. Donna rolled her eyes, "if we have sex I'm going to be inside myself," she confessed. He nodded in understanding, "but you really won't," he corrected her, "it is still my body," he explained. Donna sighed, "yes but you have my face. I will be staring at my own face," she told him. Taking her hand in his, he forced her to look at him, "what if you didn't have to look at yourself," he began. "Doctor no," she interrupted, he held his finger up to stop her, "what if I pleasured you," he proposed. Donna's mouth dropped open in shock, "you would want, to your own," she trailed off. "Well," he began, "it might make you more comfortable. Plus, you could see what it does to me, why I love it so much," he hinted. He could see the wheels turning; at least she was considering it. Biting her lip in hesitation she finally spoke, "okay. We can try it," the Doctor jumped off the bed, "brilliant," he bellowed, "but if it gets weird we stop," she added. He paused, "of course love. I would never want to force something on you that you didn't want," he promised.

Closing her eyes as he slid down on the floor between her legs, he opened her fly, reaching in and touching her penis. Donna gasped at the contact of his warm hand against her hard dick. The Doctor looked up at her closed, licking his lips noticing as her breathing quickened. She groaned as he began at the bottom of her shaft slowly licking to the tip. He took her deeply into his mouth; the Doctor slid his mouth up and down on her a few times before pulling back. She wheezed as his warm breath blew on her hot throbbing cock and he slipped his left hand inside her trousers beginning to lightly massage, squeeze and scratch her balls with his fingertips. He paused for a moment, lapping his precum up, flashing her manic grin she never knew her face was capable of that Donna failed to notice because her head was tilted back with its own huge smile.

"You like this don't you," he seductively teased, Donna only moaning in agreement unable to find words, he bobbed his head up and down again adding his hand into the action mimicking the movements of his mouth as he stroked her, causing her to moan faster and faster, "Doctor," she hissed reaching her moment of ecstasy. He could feel her cock growing huge as her body tensed and balls tightened as she came closer to orgasm, her dick twitching before ejaculating into his mouth while she whimpered at the release falling back onto the bed. He basked in the feel, the taste of the hot sticky salty sweet mixture on his tongue before swallowing it. The Doctor smiled, standing up and laying next to her on the bed, "that was wizard," she finally breathlessly uttered. He put his arms around her, pulling her close to him. Instinctively placing her head on his chest she was met with a whine of pain, "sorry," she apologized, looking into his eyes, "this is going to get some getting used to," she laughed running her hand across his stomach.

Catching her staring at his stomach he could see the pain in her eyes, "are you okay," he question. Donna nodded, "yeah," she lied. The Doctor took her hand in his, "Donna it's okay to be upset," he acknowledged but she just shook her head, "no it isn't. You have to suffer through the worst trimester and I'm sitting here jealous of it," she confessed. They were interrupted by a small knock on the door followed by, "Mummy, I can't open it," Donna giggled standing up, "wait," the Doctor warned. She turned to look at him, as he tossed her the blue shirt from the floor, "might need this," he said, "and don't forget to do your trousers," he added standing up and opening the door. "What can't you open," he asked Christina but instead was met with a scream of, "Daddy!" He laughed bending over to pick her up, "the crayons. I can't get the new box open Daddy," she told him of her problem. He laughed closing the door behind him, "let's see what we can do about that shall we," he provided waking to her room.

It had been so long since he had seen the room they had prepared for her, every time it seemed more fitting, he looked down at the pictures strewn across the floor, "you've been busy," he noticed. Christina nodded in delight, "yep. I drawed pictures for baby," she explained. The Doctor sat her down, sitting on the floor with her, "well isn't that nice of you," he praised her as she held up a picture, "who is that of," he asked. She pointed to the different faces, "this is you and Mummy and Grandmummy and me," she paused pointing to a blue blob in Donna's arms, "and this is baby." The Doctor looked at the picture smiling, "I think we should hang this on the refrigerator, what do you think," he suggested. Christina approving of his idea hurdled toward the stairs with the Doctor following, startled by a knock on the door.

Knowing there was only one possibility as to who it was the Doctor crept backwards fearful of approaching Sylvia on his own. His stomach sunk hearing that darn key Donna had given her to their house, "grandmummy," Christina cheered at seeing Sylvia making her way down the stairs. The Doctor quietly sunk into the bedroom lying on the bed, "where is that Mum of yours," Sylvia asked, "at the store. Daddy's upstairs," Christina replied. "I've been drawing do you want to see," she asked her grandma, "yes," Sylvia chirped taking her hand and coming up the stairs. Seeing Christina enter the bedroom he tightly closed his eyes, "oh is Mummy asleep," Sylvia questioned, "let's go show me those pictures you drew," she whispered. Waiting a few moments the Doctor cracked open one eye seeing none other than Sylvia standing there looking back at him, "do you think I don't know when my own daughter is pretending to sleep," she dared. "Um," the Doctor squeaked higher than he knew was possible for Donna's voice just then hearing the safety of the front door meaning Donna was home. He could hear her shuffling around downstairs depositing the bags of groceries she bought as he nervously stared at Sylvia, "well," she stomped her foot.

Walking into the room Donna paused seeing the two of them, "did you tell her," she mouthed. The Doctor shook his head before feeling that little twinge in his stomach, standing up and running into the bathroom, heaving into the toilet again. Donna hurried to his side, running her hand up and down his back, "it'll be okay love. I bought some ginger ale, ginger tea, ginger snaps, crystallized ginger and sour pops, would you like something to help," she offered as he slowly stood to wash his mouth out. Still sitting there Sylvia was speechless with a huge smile spread over her face, "you're pregnant," she asked. Turning to her Donna nodded, "this isn't how we wanted to tell you but is part of the reason we invited you over," she explained helping the Doctor to sit down. He was pale, more pale than Donna thought her skin could turn, she sat next to him allowing him to lay his head on her shoulder, "before we tell you something we need you to promise you will stay calm," Donna cautioned. Sylvia, who was still smiling nodded in agreement. Squeezing his hand for encouragement Donna took a deep breath, "I'm Donna," she confessed. Sylvia stared at them, "what do you mean, you're Donna," she quipped.

Sitting up with the last bit of strength he had left the Doctor looked at her, "well, you see Donna touched a fiftieth century body swapping machine and I tried to stop her but it was too late. When I made contact, the two of us switched bodies," he explained. Sylvia stood there shocked, "why don't you just change back," she squealed. "Don't you think we thought about that Mum," she paused, "we can't until I'm further along or we would be risking the baby." Sylvia nodded in understanding, well as much as anyone could grasp a situation like this. Standing up she looked to the Doctor then her Mum, "I'm going to get dinner started, you're welcome to help me if you wish Mum," she told her turning back to the Doctor, "do you want any of the ginger," she questioned. Shaking his head he sighed, "I just want to have a lie down, and maybe a good cry," he added. Frowning Donna kissed his forehead, "I'll come get you when dinner's ready," she told him taking Sylvia by the arm and closing the door behind her.

Staring at the ceiling the Doctor wondered why he was so ungrateful to be in this condition, he should be excited for the new experience, be looking at it as an adventure. He didn't mind staying here when Donna was pregnant and she didn't have her memories. They had agreed that with him undergoing pregnancy with an inferior human body that the best decision was to take the slow path. Of course Donna hadn't been too happy when he called her body inferior but she let that pass due to his extreme emotional swings and the fact that he had been crying. Feeling his stomach begin to churn again he rushed to the toilet, heaving into it once again. This time there was nothing to come up though. He laid down feeling the cool tile against his warm clammy skin, humans were much too hot. Closing his eyes he wished his breasts weren't aching. Gravity, that is who he would blame for that one.

Sylvia was sitting at the table watching Donna cook as Christina sat next to her coloring. Donna placed the water onto boil turning around to face her Mum, "out with it," she finally said. Sylvia pursed her lips, "you're Donna but you're the Doctor. Your husband is carrying your child," she started. Donna nodded crossing her hands over her chest realizing there was nothing there, God he was skinny, she finally settled on placing his hands into the jean pockets, no wonder he always had his hands in his pockets, there was nowhere else to put them. She looked at her Mum sitting down across from her, "yes, this isn't going to be easy. I know that," she paused trying not to break, "I'm worried Mum. What if something happened to the baby when we switched," she confessed. Sylvia looked at her daughter in an alien body, "you didn't get checked out," she questioned. Donna shook her head, "just quickly, otherwise we haven't yet. He wasn't feeling well and I barely got him to agree to stay on Earth," she admitted.

Sighing she lay her head onto the table, "Mum, it's weird. That's my body. He isn't used to it. How can I ask him to get checked," she pleaded unsure of how to approach the subject with her emotional husband. "Donna," she heard beckon her from upstairs, "hold that thought," she said rising to go see what the Doctor needed. Trotting up the stairs and into their bedroom, she noticed he wasn't on the bed, "Doctor," she called unsure where he was until she heard him mumble from the bathroom. Opening the door she saw her body laying on the floor sweaty and greasy clutching her stomach, "what is it love," she asked kneeling next to him. He looked up at her, "I need bananas," he declared. Donna smiled, "cravings already," she joked as he moaned angrily. She pushed some of her hair back from his face, "here let me help you up. I have some downstairs," she comforted.

The Doctor was shaky standing up and going down the stairs on his own, "you need to drink. You don't want to become dehydrated," she informed him once she got him situated on the couch. Going for bananas she grabbed the whole bunch as well as a glass of ice water for him placing them on the coffee table next to the sofa, "these pants are too tight," he told her. Donna shook her head, "it's in your head. You won't be growing yet. Just you're hormones," she comforted watching him pull the shirt he was wearing up, "Donna," he whined. She looked at her stomach seeing the slightly noticeable bump that was there. Her pants were obviously tight on him as was the shirt on her breasts. Donna looked over at her Mum, worry apparent in her eyes. Woman didn't grow this fast, "let me go get you something more comfortable. Mum, keep an eye on him and Christina okay," she asked turning back to the Doctor, "I'm going to call Martha so she can have a look over you. I know we said we'd wait but I think it's for the best," she calmly explained.

Looking up at her he weakly smiled, "something isn't right. I can feel it," he confessed causing her worry to increase. Donna leaned in kissing him on the lips, I'll be right back," she promised. Running up the stairs Donna pulled out her cell calling Martha. It rang once before she answered, "I need you and Jack here fast. Something is wrong. I don't know what but something's wrong," her voice quivered. She could hear Martha swallow hard through the phone, "we'll be there soon," she replied hanging up. Donna hurried to grab a pair of pajamas, one of her maternity ones left from Christina before returning to the Doctor. Holding out a hand she helped him up, "let's get you changed," she offered assisting him into the bathroom due to his weak nature as Christina and Sylvia looked on. Undressing herself was not what she had expected. The Doctor was so miserable that he just barely helped enough to get the job done. The clothes looked huge on him compared to the tightness of her previous outfit, "can I take this off," he asked pulling at a bra strap. Donna nodded, "yeah, let me help," she answered undoing the bra and slipping it off him.

When they came out of the bathroom Sylvia was draining the pasta, Donna sat down on the couch allowing the Doctor to lie in her lap as she stroked his hair. She had always found it comforting when he did such things for her and even if only temporarily she would do what she could for him. She watched as Sylvia added the noodles to the warmed sauce, dishing up some for Christina and herself. She sat down looking at Donna expectantly but Donna could only sigh, unsure what to do, is this how he felt every time she was sick or pregnant? She brushed the hair from his face, noticing he was warm, "Doctor," she whispered, "are you warm or does it just feel that way because your body temperature is lower," she worried. He shifted in her lap, "mmm warm," he responded.

The knock on the door startled Donna as she was carefully watching her body's shallow breathing, "Mum can you get it," she asked but before Sylvia reached the door they could hear a key in the lock followed by Jack's bright face entering, "miss me already," he joked. Donna tried to force a smile at his joke but she was too fearful about how the Doctor was feeling. Martha entered behind him with a bag in tow, "how is he," she questioned walking directly to where they were sitting on the couch. Donna looked down at his face seeing a slight bead of sweat beginning to form, "he's warm, not feeling well, has been heaving," she replied as Martha kneeled down beside the couch opening her bag.

Jack was over next to Christina making her laugh so hard spaghetti shot from her nose as Sylvia looked on with disgust. Martha offered Donna a small but warm smile taking out a thermometer to check the Doctor's temperature. Writing down the temperature she turned to Jack, "can you get a cool wet cloth for his head, we need to get his temperature down," she instructed as she pulled out and plugged in a portable ultrasound machine, "I'm going to pull your shirt up to have a look," she explained to the Doctor who only mumbled in agreement shifting slightly to help her get a better look. Martha placed cool jelly onto the noticeable bump of his stomach, guiding the probe across his stomach.

Gasping at the image displayed on the screen Martha looked up at Donna, "how far did you say you were," she questioned. Donna thought back to what the Doctor had told her, "no more than a day," she said. Martha looked back to the screen, "are you sure," she pushed. Donna nodded, "what is going on," her voice wavered. She noticed Martha swallow deeply, "the baby is more like thirteen weeks," she informed them as Jack stood there amazed. Donna defiantly shook her head, "no. It's not possible. I only just had my period two and a half weeks ago," she argued. Martha looked up at Jack, "I need to run some tests, we need to get him to Torchwood," she told him.

"Can you sit up love, we need to leave," she prodded him. The Doctor shook his head slightly, "no move, just sleep," he mumbled. Jack walked over picking him up, "I've got this," he announced shifting the Doctor in Donna's body in his arms as Martha and Donna stood up. Donna hurried over to the table hugging Christina, "Mummy and Daddy are going to go for a bit love. Grandmummy is going to stay here with you right Mum," she said looking up. Sylvia opened her mouth to protest but the fear in Donna's eyes stopped her, "yes. We will be," she replied. Donna kissed her daughter goodbye as Sylvia reached out for her, "Donna call me okay? I want to know you all are safe," she begged. Donna nodded as they rushed out of the house.

Donna followed them down the hall into an empty apartment that had been rented when she was pregnant with Christina, "where are we going? Cardiff is two hours away," she shot. Martha turned to her, "we've kept this place as long as you guys kept yours just in case," she offered, "it's how we always get here so fast we use Jack's vortex manipulator." Jack stood still in the center of the room, "hold onto me tight," he ordered punching in coordinates and pressing a final button turning them all about until they appeared perfectly fine inside the HUB. "Get him to the exam table," Martha told Jack setting her bag down and pulling out other instruments from the drawers and cabinets, "we need to get a scan to see how far along he is for sure," she said walking over to the computer and booting it up. It only took seconds before they were all staring at a rapidly growing fetus before them, "that's unbelievable," Martha gasped seeing it.

Watching the baby grow before their eyes was amazing, "how is that possible," Donna inquired as Jack stood there in awe. They all looked down when the Doctor moaned, clutching the bump now unable to miss. Donna rushed over to his side, "what is it," she cried cradling him and he continued to moan. The Doctor strained to open his eyes, "need energy," he croaked. She continued to hug him, "what can I do love," she asked. He clutched his stomach as he whimpered in pain, "my blood. Your body needs my blood," he panted. Donna looked up at Martha unsure what to do, "let me take a sample first then we can do a transfusion," she instructed measuring the growing baby on screen. "I can feel it moving," the Doctor told them, "the baby," Donna asked smiling moving her hand to his stomach and watching it on the screen. "It is," she confirmed bending down to kiss his sweat dipped brow. Martha looked up, "we need to get that blood and transfusion going if the fetus is going to continue to grow at this rate. You're about sixteen weeks along at the moment," she announced wrapping a monitor around his stomach and going to get supplies to take his blood and perform a transfusion.

Jack walked up next to her at the counter watching Donna holding the Doctor, "what are we looking at here," he inquired. Martha sighed looking over at him momentarily, "Donna's body is already weak. I'm not sure her body will survive," she admitted. Jack looked back to them briefly, "what if we did a body swap? The baby is far enough along now," he suggested. Martha shook her head, "her body is too weak right now. We can't be sure of what would happen. Right now we have to listen to the Doctor hoping that using his blood on Donna's body will provide it with enough strength to get through this," she surmised. Jack placed a hand on her back offering comfort, "the Doctor will know what to do," he offered taking the tray she had prepared bedside to the Doctor.

Quickly slipping her hands into gloves Martha pricked the skin of Donna's body taking a sample to analyze and replaced it with and iv ready to accept any medications the Doctor deemed necessary or more importantly the blood from his Time Lord body. She motioned for Donna to sit, changing gloves then pricking the Doctor's body with another needle withdrawing units of blood until Donna began to feel faint. Much more than any human could offer up. Rapidly transfusing the blood into the Doctor in Donna's body Martha could see his breathing and heart rate slow to a normal range as well as color returning to his skin, or Donna's rather, "that's better," he smiled sounding more like himself trying to sit up. Donna helped him, holding him in her arms, "oi, don't be a show off," she said kissing his head.

"What do we do," Martha asked bringing their attention back to the situation at hand. The Doctor turned to her, "well, first you need to analyze Donna's blood; something must have happened when we switched bodies, it might provide you with answers. In the meantime keep transfusing my blood into Donna's body. Also, I want you to keep monitoring the baby, make sure he is okay at all times." Donna gasped, "he," she interrupted. The Doctor beamed at her, "yep, love we're having a boy," he confirmed grunting as pain pulsed across his abdomen.

Zooming in on the screen Martha checked the results, the baby was continuing to grow, too fast for Donna's body, "I'm not sure how much more your body can take," she told them. The Doctor looked into Donna's eyes, his own brown eyes, "we only have one choice, we have to keep going," he suggested waiting for her confirmation as she nodded tears forming in her eyes. "Okay," he said turning back to Martha, "if anything happens the TARDIS has the tools to heal her body, keep transfusing blood no matter what, it will help her body heal and protect Wilfred. You need to get ready for a delivery," he ordered. Donna smiled pushing her own ginger locks off his sweaty face, "you remembered," she whispered. The Doctor looked back to her, "of course. I promised you. Wilfred Geoffrey," he reminded her.

Martha cleared her throat, "I'm sorry to interrupt but I don't think her body will be strong enough to deliver naturally," she hinted. The Doctor nodded, "I suppose you're right. You will have to perform a c-section," he agreed looking down at his ever expanding breasts and belly, "Donna," he breathlessly said trying to get her attention while not moving his eyes, "he's kicking," the Doctor brought to everyone's attention. Looking down Donna could see her stomach moving above their son's movements.

The Doctor began to writhe in pain, curling into the fetal position, or as close to it as he could get, "make it stop. Please make it stop," he begged. Monitors began screaming at them as Donna started to panic, "what is it? What's wrong," she cried. Martha hurried to the screen reading what they were saying, "he's hypertensive," she said turning back to the Doctor, examining him. She began looking at his hands and feet, pressing on the skin, "he has edema. Doctor how do you feel? Are you having pain in your abdomen or any dyspnea," she questioned. Donna stood there shocked, "can you speak English," she scoffed. The Doctor shook his head, "my right side is worse, right here, under my ribs," he pointed out. Martha looked over at Jack, "we need to get you lying on your left side," she said starting to turn him, "can I get a little help her," she shot at Jack and Donna who helped her turn the Doctor in Donna's weakening body.

"What is going on," Donna growled after getting the Doctor turned. Martha grabbed a note pad scribbling down some things and handing the paper to Jack, "I need these now," she told him as he ran off to find what she ordered. Martha turned to Donna who was standing between the Doctor and her, tears streaming down her face, an unusual sight for Martha who had only seen the Doctor cry once, "Donna," she began calmly, "I believe he has preeclampsia. If we don't get it under control it could be dangerous for him and the baby. I need to get aspirin in his system to thin the blood while Jack is out getting the rest of what we need, your body is already under so much stress we might have to deliver the baby early," she warned. The Doctor reached up, touching Donna's shoulder, "I know love," she said calming him and squeezing his hand, "he can't have aspirin because of the baby. It's deadly for Time Lords," she informed her.

Nodding Martha made note of it, "okay. Jack is getting antihypertensive, corticosteroids and anticonvulsants. He'll be back soon and we'll get the Doctor started on them. We're going to have to deliver as soon as the baby's lungs are formed. I'm not sure how much more your body can take even with the transfusions." Donna tightened her grip on the Doctor's hand, "well I don't take no for an answer. I've made it through more than he ever thought," she tried to force a laugh. Feeling the Doctor cringe Donna went to his other side, "is there something you can give him for the pain," she asked Martha, "I know I don't have a very high tolerance," she confessed

Walking over to a cabinet Martha checked to see what they had in the manner of pain relief, "all we have here are mild pain relievers and some opiates. Jack will be back with anesthesia and we can do a spinal block when he returns with the equipment. In the meantime I can give him some opiates intravenously to take the edge off," she offered. The Doctor began to protest, but Donna shushed him, kissing his temple, "yes, do it," she agreed turning back to him, "you don't have to pretend to be strong, I remember what labor was like and I imagine you're in a right amount of pain from this," she told him. He tried to force a smile as his eyes began to roll to the back of his head and Donna's body began convulsing, "Martha," she yelled in horror. Martha ran to his side, "he's having a seizure," she explained, "we have to wait it out, keep him on his side," she ordered. Donna stood there watching her body violently shake back and forth with her husband and their son inside helpless.

"I'm back," Jack greeted his grin quickly diminishing at seeing the Doctor's condition, "what happened," he asked. Martha didn't look up, focusing her attention on the Doctor who's movements were beginning to slow, "did you get everything I asked for," she questioned. Jack held the bag up, "every single thing. Took some work but Torchwood comes to the rescue again," he said as Martha made her way around to the Doctor's face checking his eyes to see if they reacted to light or not, "he's coming out of it," she declared. "Okay, Jack I need you to get the magnesium sulfate. We need to start it now to prevent any more seizures," she commanded as Jack searched for it in the bag of supplies he had picked up. Finding it he handed the bags to her, which she hooked up to the iv, "I also need the betamethasone to help the baby's lungs mature. We're going to have to deliver once he's about thirty two weeks." Jack found that in the bag and handed her the bottle, from which she withdrew some into a needle also injecting it into the iv.

Wishing there was something she could do Donna watched on, worried more for her child and husband than for her body. It was one thing if she died but the idea of living without the Doctor or losing her son, even if they've only had a few hours to get used to the idea made her want to vomit, "how is he," she asked once Martha finished and began scanning him again. Martha looked up meeting her eyes, "he's stable for now. I'm about to start another blood transfusion then I'll check on the baby. Right now his heart beats are within normal ranges, a bit higher rate than Christina but that's normal for boys," she consoled moving to get a full bag of blood. Switching it out Martha turned back to the baby, scanning to see how far along he was, "thirty weeks," she announced reaching for the steroids again to give another injection, "his lungs are almost formed. It won't be long now. We have to get the spinal block going so we can deliver as soon as possible," she informed them.

Martha looked over at Donna, "we need to get him in a gown," she told her. Donna nodded looking at Jack, "do you mind," she asked self conscious of her body in it's best shape but especially while pregnant. He smiled, "no problem," he winked turning around. Martha grabbed a gown as Donna maneuvered the Doctor out of the shirt she had helped him put on only a few hours ago, taking the gown and covering him, then removing the yoga pants which were starting to stretch beyond their capacity, "you can turn around now," she told Jack. He complied smiling at her, "cute bum," he joked at the slit in the back of the gown as Donna blushed and he giggled at seeing the Doctor's face bright red. Martha gathered all the materials needed, "he has to sit up," she instructed, "have him keel over leaning on you so I can access his lower back," she described as Donna and Jack helped him sit up and get into position. The Doctor could do nothing but moan in discomfort, whatever drugs Martha had given him all but knocked him out, he could feel nothing, but some dizziness.

Placing a drape over his back with a circle cut from the center Martha poked at his spine trying to remember how to do this from medical school. Finding the right spot she took a hollow needle carefully positioning it into the spinal cavity, flawlessly guiding it around the membrane surrounding his, or rather Donna's spine and injecting the pain reliever. "All done," she smiled, "you can lay him back down. Keep him on his side while I check the baby's lungs," she ordered. Shifting the Doctor back into the position he previously was in Donna swallowed hard. The reality of the situation they were in kept hitting her like stones. Martha moved alongside the Doctor, scanning the baby, "thirty two and a half weeks, lungs are fully formed," she stated. Clearing a cart she began setting out all the tools she would require during the c-section, "Jack you need to glove up, I'm going to need two hands and I'm sorry but Donna I'd rather not have you working with me with your husband, baby and body at stake," she confided. Donna nodded understanding; she was trying to keep it together as it was.

Taking a deep breath, Martha looked across the Doctor in Donna's body meeting Jack's eyes then Donna's, "okay. Here we go," she said taking the scalpel into her hand and making a horizontal incision across the lower abdomen, "Jack wipe that blood," she ordered adding, "don't worry Donna' that blood is normal." After her view was cleared she made another incision into the lower part of the uterus. She set the scalpel down, taking the suction instrument into her hand, beginning to suction out the amniotic fluid. Placing it back on the tray she reached in beginning to pull the baby boy partly out, pausing when she reached his shoulders to remove mucus from his respiratory tract before delivering the rest of his body. His eyes were open as they all watched on but he wasn't breathing, "why isn't he crying," Donna gasped full of worry, "Martha why isn't he crying, he's blue, why isn't he breathing, what's wrong," she begged for an answer as Martha cut the umbilical cord separating his connection to Donna's body hoping he would breathe then.

She took the baby over to the warmer they had set up, rubbing him trying to get him to cry. His eyes were open as he was looking around but he still wasn't crying. Donna looked on scared more than ever holding her breath waiting for her son to breathe as she felt something oddly peculiar with in her body, the Doctor's body. She wasn't breathing but she was receiving oxygen, "respiratory bypass," she realized aloud beginning to breathe again, "he's using respiratory bypass," she explained. Hearing this Martha smacked the baby's bum causing him to wail as he began breathing, "why don't you clean him up while I close," she suggested moving to let Donna who was now sobbing take over. "He's so beautiful," she cried, "welcome to the world Wilfred," she smiled through tears.

Returning to the Doctor's side, Martha began to remove the placenta then stitch up each layer she had cut into. Instructing Jack to transfuse another unit of Time Lord blood into Donna's body. Within minutes of her final stitch the Doctor was trying to sit up, "hey you," Donna cooed, "take it easy on my body eh," she laughed holding their son in her arms. "I want you to meet your son," she beamed showing him their newest creation. The Doctor smiled holding his arms out to hold Wilfred, "hello there little guy," he soothed as he began to fuss when Donna handed him over. Donna bent over kissing the Doctor's head, "this is all you," she giggled as relief still rushed over her after the ordeal they went through. Looking into his son's blue eyes and ginger hair he couldn't help but smile, in fact the pain he had been feeling was almost all gone he noticed. "I can see why you like that pain medication," he laughed. Martha smiled as Donna giggled, "you aren't having any discomfort then," she questioned. The Doctor shook his head, "no. None. Would never have imagined you had just delivered a baby from this body," he confirmed.

Martha's face contorted slightly, "can I look at the incision," she asked sounding slightly worried. "What is it," Jack inquired. The Doctor handed Wilfred back to Donna, "nothing yet, I just find it odd that you are having no discomfort. You should feel something," she enlightened them pulling back the blanket over the body the Doctor was in. Jack, Donna and Martha all gasped at seeing where the incision had been, "what is it," the Doctor pushed craning his neck to see what they just did, "how is that possible," Donna shot flabbergasted. Martha stood there dumbfounded, "I don't know," she replied as the Doctor tried to look on, "where's the incision," he questioned. "It isn't there," Martha confirmed looking up at him, Jack leaned his head in closer to investigate, "oi, watch your hands," Donna ordered as Jack swiped a finger across where they had sewed her body up, "no it is. It's healed completely, there is a faint scar," he pointed out. Leaning in to have a closer look herself Martha asked the Doctor what they all must be thinking, "could it be the Time Lord blood? Could it have cause her to heal this fast," she inquired. The Doctor nodded, "it is possible but not that fast," he added. Donna pressed her lips together into a fine line, "is it left over from whatever caused the pregnancy to progress so quickly? Am I rapidly aging too," she dared ask not wanting to know the answer.

Jack placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "we will figure this out," we have two of the best doctors regarding unusual circumstances in this room," he comforted her. "Okay," Donna nodded, not wanting her fear to show through, "you know I was thinking, Wilfred is a little much for a child. What if we call him Will for short," she suggested trying to change the subject. The Doctor thought about it for a moment, "Will," he repeated as it rolled off his tongue, "I like that," he confirmed. "Will it is then," Donna smiled. Martha looked on at the three of them, "why don't I get a blood sample so I can analyze it against the one I took earlier. It might put some worry to rest," she proposed. Showing his agreement the Doctor stuck his arm out. Taking a sample Martha went over to the microscopes to analyze the two. As the Doctor sat up on the table he did notice one sign of major discomfort, "do your breasts always feel like this," he quizzed. Giggling she nodded, "yeah you're probably engorged," she laughed noticing Jack was staring, "oi," she yelped smacking his arm. He jumped back, "I'm sorry. They're just there and so big," he offered.

Shaking her head Donna poked him in his side for good measure, "why don't we go find that machine in the 51st century," she suggested. The Doctor hesitated, "Donna I think we should get your blood work back first," he tried to reason. Glaring at him he realized why his oncoming storm look terrified people as much as it did, "if I have to spend one more minute longer in this body than I have to spaceman," she growled. Dropping his mouth open her protested, "hey, you have never had any issues with it before," he noted. "That's because I get to look at it," she purred into his ear. He pushed his bottom lip out pouting, "Donna," he whined, "let us wait for Martha to finish analyzing your blood samples then we can go. I don't want you to suffer if there is no need." She looked at him realizing what he meant, "is that what this is about? You'd rather be in pain than me," she bent down kissing him, "that's so sweet but come one Martian, we're getting our bodies back," she ordered lightly rocking Will in her arms. "Once we know your body is stable Jack will take us," he promised, "until then let's enjoy our son," he beamed holding his arms out to take him.

Listening to their conversation Martha was more focused on the blood samples. Just as she had expected, Donna's cells had mutated from traveling with the Doctor just like hers. Pausing her inspection, Martha pricked herself, making a slide of her own blood, to reference Donna's against. It would make sense for Donna's cells to have mutated more than Martha's due to the fact that she has traveled with him longer but the level at which they were mutated suggests far beyond the years she had been with him. She looked over at the Doctor and Donna bonding with their son, quietly gliding over to where the transfusion bags full of the Doctor's blood was. Taking one she prepared a slide and began inspecting it. Donna's blood cells were further from human than Martha's and closer to those of the Doctor's. Her exposure to the vortex as well as a Time Lord pregnancy affected her genetic makeup, causing her cells to change.

Martha took the sample of Donna's post transfusion blood, looking at the slide she noticed that the Doctor's blood cells were bonding with hers, reinforcing them, and further causing them to evolve. This must be the cause of her speedy recovery. She had her findings, now she needed to figure out how to break the news. She never had discussed with the Doctor that her own cells had changed, when did she have the time between saving the world, Donna's first pregnancy and her own relationship that developed with Mickey.

Walking over to them she took a seat on the stool table side, "the good news is Donna's body is healthy," she started as the Doctor looked over uneasy, "but," Donna pushed sensing there was more, "your travel in the TARDIS caused your cells to slightly mutate, which was furthered by your Time Lord pregnancy. This made you more susceptible to the Doctor's blood and instead of your body just using it to strengthen itself it bonded with his cells. I believe this is the reason why your body healed so quickly," she described her findings. The Doctor looked at Donna fearful of her reaction but she just calmly sat there taking it all in, "okay," she began, "so I'm half alien like him and our kids," she clarified, "could be worse," she smirked. "You're okay with this," he questioned apprehensively, "yeah, I mean I don't really have a choice and I promised you forever. If this means that I get to spend more time with you and our children before," she trailed off not wanting to bring up the reality that she would one day die, "yeah, I'm okay with it," she echoed taking his hand and squeezing it.

"How about we get me back in my body, before he get's hungry. I think you've been through enough womanly things," she grinned. He looked up at her, "sounds like a plan," he confirmed swinging his legs off the table to stand up, "oi," she grunted, "you better change first! Here, hand me him, and mind the open back. Jack doesn't need another glimpse," she chided. He shifted, handing Will to her, "okay," he agreed pulling the blanket that had been over him around his waist preventing anything from showing. He grabbed up the clothes they had taken off him preparing for the c-section and excused himself to the bathroom to change.

A few minutes later the five of them were back in Torchwood's London Flat making their way to the TARDIS. Jack took a piece of paper from his pocket scribbling on it, "here are the coordinates. I know I'll be able to get you in," he said handing it to the Doctor to input. Gliding around the TARDIS he set them into motion, flying them, to the fifty first century. Donna watched him in her body bounce around suddenly understanding why he enjoyed watching her fly the TARDIS, noticing that her jeans were becoming uncomfortable tight. Shaking the image from head she tucked that idea away for later, when they were alone and the kids were asleep.

Arriving at their destination Donna handed Will to Martha, "might be better if he wasn't near the psychic energy," she explained as Martha took him. She was surprised to see how desolate it was, how it looked like one of those end of the world programs on the telly. Following him she reached for the Doctor's hand holding on tight as he gave her a light squeeze of comfort. Jack led them into a nearby building after entering a code. Inside was a machine with two glass boxes on either side of a round machine with tubes going into each box, "in the fiftieth century they enacted laws to ensure body swapping machines had safe guards, updating them to be operated by a third person," the Doctor explained.

Walking over to one of the boxes, the Doctor opened it for Donna. She paused looking into his eyes, her own blue ones gazing back at her, "I love you," she declared biting back the worry. Letting go of his hand she grabbed onto him, holding him as if it would be the last time, her body felt so small in his arms. Donna longed to feel his arms wrapped around her again and be able to breathe him in basking in his scent. Loosening her grip she walked into the chamber, as he closed the door then going over to the other chamber where he stepped inside. Jack stood at the computer, setting it up to return them to the right bodies. He looked up at the Doctor and Donna as if to ask if they were ready, the Doctor giving a single nod before meeting Donna's eyes as Jack pushed the button to put things into motion. Hearing a ringing in her ears Donna felt like she was spinning, dizziness surrounded her and all she could see was white as she lost consciousness.

Donna could feel the gentle hum of the TARDIS soothing her as she woke, pushing her eyes open the first thing that entered her line of sight was the Doctor's golden brown eyes shining at her as he beamed a smile, "welcome back," he chirped extending a hand to help her sit up, "take it easy now," he calmed as she leaned against the pillow he placed behind her to help brace her position handing her a glass of water, "your mouth is dry and you have a headache," he recalled from when he awoke in her body after the switch. She nodded taking the glass and slowly sipping on it, "how long was I out," she inquired. Smiling the Doctor took the glass once she was finished, "one hour, twenty for minutes and three seconds," he beamed kissing her. "I've been waiting to do that," he chuckled. Donna shook her head, reaching out and interlacing her fingers with his, "you look good in jeans and a t-shirt," she purred leaning forward, "so good that I don't think you should change until we're alone," she winked then blushing as she heard Jack clear his throat from the doorway.

"Sorry to interrupt," he apologized, "but your Mum called Martha's cell again," he informed them. Rolling her eyes she scooted off the table, "okay," she sighed, "we better introduce her grandson. You can do the explaining," she said elbowing the Doctor in his side. Leaving the TARDIS she wasn't surprised to find them back in the Torchwood flat. Seeing Will asleep in Martha's arms she was overcome with emotion, "how was he," she asked walking over as Martha stood up, "he was hungry so the TARDIS provided us with some formula," the Doctor answered for her as Donna took her son back into her arms, "hey there little guy," she cooed, "you've had a big day huh," she smiled meeting the Doctor's eyes as he came up next to her putting his arm around her, "I think we all have," he chuckled. Donna leaned up pecking the Doctor's lips, "that's okay. He better get used to it with this family," she smirked.

Sylvia ran to the door as soon as she heard it begin to open, leaving Christina playing with Gallifreyian blocks on the floor, not that Sylvia could understand what she was spelling anyhow, "what happened," she trilled seeing Donna holding a baby. "Well," the Doctor began, "you see Sylvia between the mutated cells and after effects of the body swapping machine the pregnancy was somehow sped up and instead lasting nine months the progression turned into nine hours," he explained. She paused looking at the two of them, "you called me Sylvia," she accused pointing at the Doctor. "Yeah Mum, we've also switched back," she confirmed her Mum's thought. Sylvia stood there dumbfounded, "and all of you are healthy," she questioned. Donna bit her lip nodding; they could wait to tell her Mum about her new abilities later. Sylvia threw her arms around Donna crushing her into a hug, then the Doctor before taking the baby from Donna, "and who is this," she whispered looking down at the grandson she held in her arms. "Meet Wilfred Geoffrey Nobel," the Doctor introduced his son to his mother in law.

"Daddy," Christina yelped at hearing his voice, running over to him as he bent down to receiver her, "I missed you," she gushed. The Doctor smiled holding his daughter tight, "I missed you too," he replied picking her up and putting his forehead to hers. Donna watched the two of them, Christina was always like this when they went anywhere, she was Daddy's girl and had the Doctor wrapped around her finger. She figured there were worst things than that and after all Donna herself had been a Daddy's girl remembering how she would bat her blue eyes at her Father until he agreed to take her to the park, pushing her on the swing for hours red hair flowing in the wind. "What is that," Christina asked plucking Donna from her memory and pushing her back into the present, "what's what sweet heart," she inquired.

Christina eyed the bundle in Sylvia's arms, "that," she pointed to Will. The Doctor smiled as Donna opened her arms taking Will from her Mum, "that is your little brother," the Doctor explained as Donna pushed the blanket he was wrapped in away from his face so Christina could get a better look. "No," she bawled, "I want to be the baby," she cried. The Doctor tightened his grip on her as she pushed her face into his chest, stroking her brown hair, "love you will always be our baby but you get to be a big sister now because you're growing up," he soothed. She pulled her head up, tiny tears rushing down her plump cheeks, "you won't love me," Christina declared. Donna frowned holding a hand out for Christina to take, "of course we will love. Mummy loves you with all her heart," she promised but Christina only wailed harder pushing her face back into the Doctor's chest. "Shhh, it's okay," he calmed her, "Mummy and I will love you just the same," he promised.

Hiccupping a couple times Christina looked up at them again, "you only have one heart and Daddy only has two. You can't love us all," she protested. The Doctor realized what her worry was, seeing the pain in his daughter's eyes fearing her Daddy wouldn't love her broke both his hearts, "oh Christina, I love all three of you with both my hearts and Mummy loves us all with all her heart," he offered, "just because there are more of us doesn't mean that we each get less love. In fact there is more love to go around now," he vowed. Christina beamed up at him, her dimples showing, "really," she questioned looking at Donna. Donna nodded, "yes love, really. Now you don't just have Mummy, Daddy and Grandmummy but also Will to love you," she revealed. "Actually," the Doctor interrupted shifting her in his arms, "I have something for you, so you will always know how much we all love you," he paused, "Donna where is my brown suit," he quizzed. She snickered, "upstairs in the closet," she motioned.

The Doctor sat Christina down, "wait right here," he said swiping his finger on the tip of her nose, then bounding up the stairs. A few seconds later he returned to view with his jacket in hand, coming down the stairs producing a small, intricately detailed gold ring. He bent down eye level with her, holding his hand out, "this is for you as a symbol of how much our family loves you." Christina's eyes widened as she reached out to touch the ring, "it's too big for me," she sniffed. The Doctor smiled, "ah, one second," he paused pushing his hand back into a jacket pocket retrieving a small gold chain, "well put it on here and you can wear it around your neck until you are bigger okay," he suggested. Christina beamed, "okay," she echoed excitedly as he put the chain around her neck, "I love you Daddy," she cheered hugging him. The Doctor looked up at Donna while hugging their little girl, tears in his eyes.

How could he have ever been so worried about becoming a Dad again she had no idea, he was great at this role even if it was a lot harder for him to take his oncoming storm look serious after seeing the smile he got when Christina begged him to play tea party, dress up or wearing birthday hats and as Santa Clause at Christmas. Only then did Donna notice that her Mum also was teared up, "Mum are you okay," she asked worried. Sylvia smiled, "yes. Your Dad would be so proud of you," she paused clearing her throat, "I am too. Look at all you have become," she assured her daughter, giving Donna a side hug to not disturb Wilfred.

Later that night, back home aboard the TARDIS, Donna was rocking Will in the new nursery the TARDIS provided. "I just got her settled down," the Doctor whispered kissing the top of her head. She smiled up at him, "I've got him fed and burped, just trying to get him to sleep," she said rubbing Will's back. Sitting down across from her, he watched his beaming wife, "I wouldn't mind another one," she confessed, "well, with a normal pregnancy," she added. The Doctor licked his lips, "I'm happy the way we are," he told her. Pausing her rocking, she shot him a glare, "you're just worried," Donna declared. Reaching for her hand he squeezed it tight, "rightly so. I don't want anything to happen to you."

As she stood up he let go of her hand opting to stand next to her as she lay Will down in his cradle. Turning to him she placed a hand on his chest, "Doctor, I said forever and I meant it," she promised. Sighing, he took her hands into his, "do you still feel safe with me? I am a stupid selfish man I always have been. I constantly put you in danger." Donna cut him off, "stop beating yourself up! I know where it's safest for me and the kids. It's right next to you. This wasn't your fault. I made my choice a long time ago," she promised. The Doctor let go of her hands pulling her close to him and capturing her lips, "what did I do to deserve a girl like you," he purred into her ear as Donna wrapped her arms around his neck, "you showed me the universe, how could I ever move on from that," she giggled kissing his nose.

Pausing she stepped back drinking him in, "have I told you how good you look in jeans," she questioned. The Doctor laughed, "a few times actually. I seem to remember how your body felt about it too," he hinted. Donna tugged on his belt loop, "why don't I show you how I feel about it," she hummed backing toward the door. "We better hurry before the kids wake up. Plus I owe you for the services you provided this morning," she bragged as they hurried back to the bedroom to show the Doctor just how much she appreciated him.


End file.
